Far Away
by Memey123
Summary: When Akane's going away... What is Ranma's message for her? How will Akane answer him? Re-written. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Well sadly after taking a break for 5 years I still don't and will never own Ranma 1/2. (Do they still do this? No? Okay :c)**

**AN: before starting, I would like to say that this is a re-write of my previous story with the same title and same idea. So if some of you already read this I changed a bit details. Thank you. ^^**

* * *

**Akane's POV**

Here we are... The usual, we're here at the Tendo Dojo.

The only difference now is, my friends are here, some 'rivals' as well.

Why? Tomorrow is the day I will be leaving. No, not for good, just for a while.

I guess I just wanted to take a break from all the craziness from here.

Maybe going to another country would be great for thinking... Just maybe...

I think I really need a break after the failed wedding.

So this is like a farewell party.

My dad and Mr. Saotome are drinking, as always.

Shampoo and Ukyo are all over Ranma, as usual. Why are they even here?

I bet they're celebrating that I will be away for a while.

The thought made me frown a bit so I just kept on looking around.

Some of my friends are singing while Ryoga is looking through the songbook.

'_What a mess' _I sighed as I look around.

I looked at Ranma again only to see him looking back at me. I suddenly looked away.

_'Why do I always feel like this around you Ranma?'_

I took a deep breath and was about to stand up when I heard him talk.

"Can I look at that Ryoga?" Ranma said as Ryoga blinked twice and handed him the song book "Sure..."

"Airen sing for Shampoo?" the purpled hair amazon said with a happy face

"I don't think so sugar" Ukyo smirked looking at Shampoo

They started arguing as Ranma kept looking through the song book.

Suddenly he stopped, I think I saw him smile but I'm not sure.

He entered his song and it started. He seems a little nervous... Why?

Everyone looked at him except for Shampoo and Ukyo who are busy arguing or rather, fighting.

I started to listen as well. I haven't heard this song before.

He took a deep breath and started singing.

**_This time, This place_**

**_Misused, Mistakes_**

**_Too long, Too late_**

**_Who was I to make you wait_**

**_Just one chance_**

**_Just one breath_**

**_Just in case there's just one left_**

**_'Cause you know,_**

**_you know, you know_**

The insults, the fights... I kept on listening to him sing.

**_That I love you_**

**_I have loved you all along_**

**_And I miss you_**

**_Been far away for far too long_**

**_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_**

**_and you'll never go_**

**_Stop breathing if_**

**_I don't see you anymore_**

'_Ranma...' _my chest started to hurt when I heard the chorus

**_On my knees, I'll ask_**

**_Last chance for one last dance_**

**_'Cause with you, I'd withstand_**

**_All of hell to hold your hand_**

**_I'd give it all_**

**_I'd give for us_**

**_Give anything but I won't give up_**

**_'Cause you know,_**

_**you know, you know**_

I remember every time he saves me. Even if it means giving up what he always wanted... The times that I would save him and he'll end up saving me as well. Why did I want to go away again?

As I hear him sing the chorus again, tears started to form on my eyes. No... I can't cry here. Not now.

Ranma... Why do you have to make this harder?

**_I wanted_**

**_I wanted you to stay_**

**_'Cause I needed_**

**_I need to hear you say_**

**_That I love you_**

**_I have loved you all along_**

**_And I forgive you_**

**_For being away for far too long_**

**_So keep breathing_**

**_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_**

**_Believe it_**

**_Hold on to me and, never let me go_**

**_Keep breathing_**

**_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_**

**_Believe it_**

**_Hold on to me and, never let me go_**

**_Keep breathing_**

**_Hold on to me and, never let me go_**

I can't hold it anymore. Tears starts to roll down on my cheeks.

I quickly stood up and ran up to my room.

Ranma shouted my name and the others as well.

Why? Why did I ran away?

Why do I always run away?

That's exactly what I'm going to do right? Go away from here?

Do I really want to keep on running?

I locked my door and my windows as I sat down and cried silently on my desk.

Someone knocked on my door... I ignored whoever it was.

Ranma tried tapping on my window as well... I just went to bed and tried to sleep.

I just... Want to go away for a while.

* * *

**After 5 months...**

"It's been 5 months huh?" I talked to myself as I got off from the bus

"It felt longer than that" I smiled and started walking. I wonder if a lot has changed already?

I walk faster as the thought of seeing Ranma again made me feel excited.

_'What if...' _I started to walk slower_ 'what if he already married one of them?'_

I shook my head and held on my bags tighter as I continue to walk home

No way right? It has been only 5 months. No way that would happen... Right?

I started to feel mixed emotions as I see our home. I smiled and stood in front of the gate for a while.

No one knew I was coming anyway. I told them I will be away for 6 months, but I decided to go back quickly.

'_Here goes nothing' _I opened the gate and walked inside.

When I got inside I saw dad and Mr. Saotome in his panda form. I smiled. _'That's one thing that didn't change'_

I walked in as I showed myself to both of them. Dad suddenly ran and hugged me while crying while Mr. Saotome help up a sign that says 'Welcome Back!'

_'Another thing that didn't change' _I just thought and smiled as Kasumi goes out from the kitchen.

"Oh my... Akane... Welcome back" she said with a warm smile on her face. I missed that calm voice and smile of Kasumi's

Nabiki just came in and blinked after realizing what's going on

"Akane. Welcome back sis" she said after a while she asked me if I brought something worth selling. That's Nabiki for you.

Mr. Saotome tapped my shoulders and held up another sign 'Ranma's in the Dojo'

"I see" I said and all of them became quiet. "What-"

"Why don't you ask him?" Nabiki interrupted me and just gave me a smile

I nodded and start to make my way to the dojo.

I peeked inside and I saw him._ 'Ranma...'_

What should I say? After I left without saying anything.

After he sang that song... I ran away. I didn't even bother saying goodbye the next morning and just left.

He's just sitting there... I stared at his back for a while before deciding to go inside.

I walked closer to him, my heart started to beat fast.

He must be in deep thought because he still doesn't know I came in.

I sat down behind him and looked down. What will I do? What will I say?

I took a deep breath and that's when he looked back at me.

"A-Akane?" He said with a surprised look on his face. He stared for a while and sat in front of me.

We stayed like that for a while. I still don't know what to say and kept on looking down.

"H-hey... Say something..." It's that worried voice again. It's that voice that I really missed.

I started humming a tune... That song... I started singing still looking down.

**_Keep breathing_**

**_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_**

**_Believe it_**

**_Hold on to me and, never let me go_**

I looked up at him as I finished.

He's smiling...

He poked me on the forehead "Took ya long enough tomboy"

I smiled and hugged him. I don't care if anyone sees us. I just miss him so much.

"H-hey 'Kane..."

"I'm sorry Ranma... For running away" I said and kept my face buried to his chest as I started to cry.

He started to wrap his arms around me. I can't help but smile.

Just being with him makes everything alright.

Even if there's a lot of trouble.

As long as we're together.

* * *

**AN**

**Yes my time to shine. Jk.**

**heya~ I decided to re-write this cause I really don't feel happy about my previous work. My AN had more emotion than my story back then so I decided to re-write this. Hope some of you still like it. Nice to be back ^^**


End file.
